Como Romeo y Julieta
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Dos clanes enemigos, vampiros y licántropos, Cullen y Black, en medio de aquel odio un gran y verdadero amor surgirá entre los  jóvenes herederos de ambos clanes marcados por el trágico destino del dolor. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nessie Black 10¡


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la creadora de ellos es la fantástica Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**.**

**Sumary: **Dos clanes enemigos, vampiros y licántropos, Cullen y Black, en medio de aquel odio un gran y verdadero amor surgirá entre los jóvenes herederos de ambos clanes marcados por el trágico destino del dolor. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nessie Black 10¡

….

**Como Romeo y Julieta:**

"_Y que tu fino acero logre darme la muerte"_

-¿Otra vez leyendo eso, Nessie? –la voz de mi madre me sobresalto, gire bruscamente para verla parada en la puerta de mi habitación con una sonrisa ligera en sus finos labios. El libro se deslizo de mi regazo hasta el suelo, donde cayó cerrado mostrando la portada de dos jóvenes y el titulo que decía "Romeo y Julieta"

-Mamá –susurre levantándome del sofá donde estaba sentada, me incline y levante el libro del suelo, y lo deje junto a los demás libros, en la pequeña biblioteca que tenía solo para mí en mi cuarto. –No vuelvas hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué? –pregunto inocentemente pasando a mi cuarto con una ancha sonrisa.

-Eso –dije señalándola –entrar sin llamar, me asustas.

-Ah –hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia –vamos, Nessie, debes estar acostumbrada.

-Sí, lo sé –suspire.

Bella Cullen, ella era mi madre, hermosa y fuerte. De piel blanca y pálida, ojos dorados, y cabello marrón ondeado hasta la cintura, tenía puesto un vestido sencillo de color blanco que marcaba sus curvas.

Suspire.

Me gustaría ser tan hermosa como ella.

Mi madre me dirigió otra sonrisa ligera y entro completamente a mi cuarto con una gran caja de color blanco, tenía puesto un moño dorado. Oh, no, por favor que no sea lo que pienso.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Renesmee¡ -canturreo con voz dulce. Ella me abrazo y me tendió el regalo.

¿Había mencionado que era mi cumpleaños? ¿No? Pues lo era, cumplía diecisiete años, y detestaba más que a ninguna otra cosa, que vinieran a darme regalos, pero sabía que este día no me iba escapar, no era como en mis anteriores cumpleaños, _hoy no podía escapar._

Recibí la caja de mala gana, y la abrí, adentro había un hermoso vestido de color melón, con corsé ¡detestaba el corsé¡ ¿Por qué rayos lo inventaron? ¿Es que acaso las mujeres eran felices sin respirar?

-Cámbiate –me susurro mamá con una tierna sonrisa –Edward, Alice, Rose y Esme querían a venir a felicitarte ellas mismas y a darte tus regalos, junto con tus tíos, pero tu padre se ha ido con ellos a tratar de ayudar a los guerreros en la batalla. Estarán aquí en unas horas, tiempo suficiente, para que estés lista y puedas ir a la ceremonia.

Asentí.

Mamá hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, el que nunca quise llegar a celebrar. Saque el vestido de la caja y lo acerque a mi cuerpo, me dirigí al espejo de cuerpo entero con marco reluciente que había a un lado de mi cama y me mire. Tal vez no se veía tan conmigo, no era como mamá o mis tías y mi abuela. Pero por lo menos era bonita.

El espejo me devolvió mi reflejo, de estatura media, de piel blanca y pálida, cabello cobrizo, como el de papá aunque lleno de bucles, y ojos de color chocolate, como eran los de mamá cuando era humana, por que efectivamente ni mi madre, ni mi padre ni nadie de mi familia eran humanos, ni siquiera yo.

Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen, y soy la hija del rey Edward Cullen y su esposa la reina Bella Cullen, hoy que cumplía diecisiete finalmente sería presentada ante la sociedad de vampiros como la futura líder de ellos. Si, éramos vampiros. Monstruos de la noche de belleza abrumadora e increíble fuerza, que necesitan alimentarse de sangre constantemente para mantener fuerzas. Mis padres eran los reyes de Volterra, el reino de los vampiros, vivíamos en un enorme castillo muy hermoso, que constantemente recibía visitas por parte de todos los vampiros del mundo.

Mi madre y mi padre se enamoraron cuando ella era humana, normalmente los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, pero mi madre quedo embarazada de mi cuando era humana, después de que nací mi padre la transformo, y la trajo al castillo junto a mí, crecí y casi toda mi vida me la he pasado encerrada en este castillo, quería conocer el exterior, pero nunca me dejaban, decían que era peligroso, así que me conformaba con estar todo el tiempo con mis padres, mis tíos, mis abuelos y mis amigos. Tía Alice era adicta a las compras, siempre estaba remodelando todo nuestra ropa, era bajita y pálida, con ojos dorados y cabello negro corto y rebelde, tía Rose era todo lo contrario, era alta y escultural, rubia y muy tierna. Mi abuela Esme era tan buena y amable de cabello color caramelo, blanca y ojos dorados. Mi padre era uno de los vampiros más poderosos junto a mis tíos y abuelo. Tío Emment era como un niño pequeño y caprichoso, era el esposo de tía Rose, tío Jasper en cambio era demasiado serio y muy sobre protector con tía Alice, mi abuelo era el más benevolente y _humano_ de todos, había sido el rey antes que mi padre.

Tenían muchos amigos y un clan de vampiros al que consideraban familia: Los Denali, también las consideraba mis tías, eran muy cariñosas conmigo, en especial Tía Carmen, pero Tía Tanya y Tía Kate también eran muy dulces. Normalmente seguían tratándome como si fuera una niña, y era porque soy la única semivampira en la historia.

Aunque así como tiene amigos, mis padres tienen un enemigo, que también vendría a ser mi enemigo ¿no? En estos mismo momentos mis tíos y el estaban manteniéndolos en raya. El enemigo es el reino Woldifia de los licántropos u hombres lobos, que eran los mayores enemigos de los vampiros. Desde hacía siglos venían luchando por controlar más territorios, pero no podían ganarnos ya que protegiendo el castillo había un muro impenetrable, no solo hecho de materiales humanos, sino de energías de vampiros, o como lo llamaban dones, algunos vampiros tenían poderes mas allá de lo normal, principalmente la familia real.

Tenía un don, pero no era exactamente muy útil, solo podía transmitirle mis pensamientos a los demás, pero si papá estaba cerca no era necesario ya que el leía las mentes, o Tía Alice que veía el futuro. Aunque no el de los lobos.

Como decía ese era la interminable batalla en la que se enfrascaban los vampiros y licántropos, tenía entendido, que el príncipe de los licántropos, también cumplía hoy diecisiete años, que coincidencia, la familia real de su especie eran los Black.

Así era. Cullen y Black. Vampiros y licántropos. Solo unidos por el odio ancestral entre amabas razas, que no deseaban más que matarse, y tal vez algún lograrían su cometido. Yo no conocía a los licántropos, pero deseaba que ya no hubiera guerra, que todo estuviera en paz. Pero eso era imposible, no había nada que pudiera hacer que esta guerra parara.

Desperté de mi ensoñación de paz y deje el vestido en la cama, mi mirada se dirigió hacia el libro que estaba leyendo antes de que mi madre me interrumpiera, "Romeo y Julieta", era uno de mis favoritos, tan triste, pero mostraba la fortaleza y poder del amor a primera vista.

El amor que yo nunca sería capaz de encontrar, no encerrada aquí.

Deje de lamentarme internamente, y me cambie, el vestido se ajusto a mi cuerpo, marcando mis curvas que se pronunciaban cada vez más, conforme pasaba el tiempo, bueno, debía admitir que usar corsé tenía sus ventajas.

Poco después llegaran tía Tanya y tía Carmen y me hicieron un peinado muy bonito, mi cabello estaba atada a una media cola, del que caían algunos rizos hasta mis mejillas, llevaba una Diadema puesta en el cabello.

-Mi amor –dijo mamá cuando junto a mis tías salimos de mi cuarto y nos encaminamos hasta su cuarto –Renesmee, aun no han llegado, pero por tu cumpleaños, dejare que salgas a recorrer los jardines del castillo ¿quieres?

Sonreí

-Claro.

Al fin un poco de libertad. Me despedí de ellas y salí a caminar por el jardín, era muy bonito, normalmente cuando salía debía hacerlo en compañía de alguien, yo ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidar de mi misma, pero mis padres no lo entendían.

Me aleje de los jardines cada vez más, y me acerque al gran muro que allí había, era de un material muy fuerte, rodeaba todo el castillo.

-Como me gustaría salir –suspire tocando el frio muro que me mantenía dentro. Tan solo ese muro me separaba de la realidad.

-Puedes hacerlo –dijo alguien a mi lado.

Salte literalmente al ver a Cayo conmigo, el era uno de los vampiros más fuertes de la guardia, aunque nunca me había gustado mucho, no sé, me daba mala espina, y además con esa sonrisa cruel en su rostro no me tranquilizaba.

-¿En serio? –pregunte como una ilusa, en vez de correr hacia mi cuarto, pero incluso aunque fuera el tan detestable para mi, quería salir de verdad.

-Claro –sus ojos rojos (el era uno de los pocos que se alimentaba de sangre humana, la mayoría tomaban sangre animal) brillaron de forma letal cuando apoyo su mano sobre una parte en especifico del muro. Una trampilla se abrió.

-Uau –suspire.

-Puedes ir –me dijo –pero regresa antes de que vuelvan los demás.

Sabía que se refería a mi padre y tíos. Asentí.

No, no debía confiar en él, pero quería salir, conocer el mundo que mis padres se empeñaban en ocultarme, estaba cansada de pasármela en mi cuarto leyendo novelas románticas o sirviendo de muñeca a mis tías, las quería pero también quería que entendieran que ya no era una niña.

Era mi cumpleaños diecisiete y hoy por fin conocería el exterior.

Salí con prisa, observando como la trampilla se cerraba, pero antes me mostraron los destellantes y escalofriantes ojos de Cayo, ya no estaba segura de si era una buena idea, pero ya no podía echarme para atrás.

Recorrí el bosque corriendo a velocidad vampírica, era la primera vez que me sentía tan bien, disfrutando del fresco aire en mi cara y de la euforia que sentía al correr y observar todo lo maravilloso que era el exterior.

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo de disfrutar nada, por que para mi sorpresa y horror, unos gigantescos lobos se aparecieron en mi camino, bloqueándolo, enseñándome los larguísimos y peligrosos colmillos, sus astutos ojos no perdían de vista en ningún momento, retrocedí por inercia, podía ser una semivampira, pero ellos igual me veían como su enemiga.

Cerré los ojos cuando vi como uno de ellos se adelanto, era de pelaje negro y el más grande de todos, el líder de esa manada de cuatro lobos seguramente, yo podía ser vampira, una parte de mí, es decir, pero ellos me superaban por numero y ya sabía que no tenia caso correr, solo adelantaría mi muerte. Por lo menos salí una vez del castillo, cumplí mi sueño, aunque ese sueño tan bonito me costara la vida.

Papá se iba a enojar mucho.

Una figura salió del de entre los árboles, borrosa y se tiro sobre mí, antes de que el lobo negro me alcanzara, sentí como unos fuertes y cálidos brazos me rodeaban la cintura, y a pesar de la peligrosa situación no pude evitar sonrojarme. Caímos al suelo rodando hasta un árbol cercano que paro nuestra caída.

Un chico muy guapo, moreno y de rasgos afilados me abrazaba, me acababa de salvar, sin mirarme siquiera me hizo levantarme, y les gruño a los lobos.

Sus ojos negros centellearon de peligro cuando hablo.

-Váyanse, se han equivocado, es humana.

Un lobo de pelaje gris gruño en respuesta.

-Largo, Paul –dijo el chico, sus manos empezaron a temblar –recuerda quien soy, ustedes me deben obediencia.

Con algo parecido a un bufido los lobos se fueron. Las manos del chico dejaron de temblar, la calidez del contacto me hacia suspirar y temblar, era la primera vez que un hombre (que no fuera mi padre, mis tíos o mi abuelo) me abrazaba, y el contacto me mareaba, perturbaba y excitaba en cierto sentido.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunto bajando su oscura e hipnotizante mirada hacia mí.

-S-Si, yo…- quise seguir contestando que estaba bien, y agradecerle el que me salvara, pero algo me lo impidió, no sabía que era, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos, sentí como todo mi mundo se derrumbaba, como si mi vida solo fueran recuerdos de papel que se llevaba el viento, dejándome sola, pero había algo que ahora me ataba al mundo, y era esa mirada penetrante que me lanzaba aquel chico, el acababa de reemplazar todo lo importante en mi corta vida de diecisiete años.

No sé porque, pero sabía que no podía vivir si no era junto a él, ahora mientras él estuviera bien yo lo estaría, si respiraba yo lo haría, si reía, reiría con él, si se enojaba, me enojaría junto a él, si era feliz, sería feliz junto a él, y si moría, moriría con él.

Sus ojos me inspeccionaban con tanto detalle que sentí que me sonrojaba, y pude saber también que el sentía lo mismo que yo, por la forma en la que empezaron a brillar sus ojos, se inclino hacia mí y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, sentí como aspiraba profundamente y me estremecí.

-No eres humana –me susurro al oído.

Eso me paró en seco, si el controlo a los licántropos, entonces él era uno de ellos, y no cualquiera, era un Black, con seguridad.

-No –le respondí con la voz temblorosa.

El chico se irguió, y me volvió a mirar, pero en ningún momento aparto sus manos de mi cintura, sentí como sus ojos desfilaron por todo mi cuerpo, y me sonroje con más fuerza.

-Debería matarte ahora mismo –me dijo después de estudiarme algunos segundos. Su voz era neutra, aunque creí reconocer el dolor latente en el. No podía ser cierto, era un licántropo y debía estar feliz por matarme, incluso aunque no sé como parecía que me había enamorado de él.

Enamorado de un chico al que acababa de conocer, ¿Cómo lo llaman? Oh, sí, amor a primera vista. Yo (por la situación en la que estaba) lo llamaría suicidio. El debía ser el príncipe de los licántropos y yo era la princesa de los vampiros, algo así como Romeo y Julieta, y la analogía era de lo más deprimente, el amor de ellos no había terminado precisamente bien.

Pero que pensaba, este chico no me amaba, solo había una cosa que deseaba de mí, y debía ser verme muerta.

-Pero no lo hare –me dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Eh –murmure aturdida.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –exigió.

-Renesmee –susurre –Renesmee Cullen.

Frunció el ceño, como si pensara que mi nombre era algo complicado, era la unión de los nombres de mis abuelas.

-Es un trabalenguas –se quejo –te diré Nessie.

¿Qué? ¿Nessie? ¿No era ese el nombre del monstruo del lago Ness? ¿Estaba insultándome?

-Mi nombre es Jacob, Jacob Black –cuando lo dijo sus ojos se oscurecieron, me refiero a la forma en la que perdieron el brillo –eres consciente de quienes somos, y de cuál es nuestro destino ¿verdad?

Asentí, sin entender.

-Somos enemigos –dije con sequedad.

-Exacto –concordó cerrando los ojos –y no entiendo porque ha pasado esto.

El pecho me dolía, sentía como las lágrimas no requeridas bañaron mi rostro. Simplemente patético. Ni siquiera entendía porque lloraba. ¿Acaso era por qué ese licántropo renegaba de nuestro encuentro? ¿Por qué? Si apenas lo conocía, no entendía porque lloraba amargamente, como si acabara de perder todo lo importante para mí, pero lo cierto es que sentía como si mi corazón estuviera roto, roto por sus palabras.

En algún momento mis sollozos le hicieron abrir los ojos, no sé que vio en mi rostro, pero aquella mascara de frialdad decayó cuando me miro.

-No –suplico limpiando mis lagrimas –no llores.

Sacudí la cabeza sin responder, el pecho aun me dolía mucho, y no sabía qué hacer para que el dolor parara.

Sus brazos soltaron al fin mi cintura y me rodearon el torso pegándome a él.

-No llores –dijo besando mi frente –solo que… ¿No lo entiendes? Eres una vampira, eres la princesa de los vampiros y yo soy el príncipe de los licántropos. Lo que acaba de suceder nos ha condenado.

-¿Qué…

-Hemos imprimado –me susurro –no sé cómo, pero cuando mire tus ojos…

Imprimación, así que era eso lo que me ataba a él, el lazo que los licántropos formaban con las personas con las que podían continuar su especie, las personas que se convertían en su razón de vivir, y ahora yo era la razón de vivir de Jacob, al igual que él era mi razón de vivir.

Sonreí entre lágrimas.

-Esto es…

-Es ¿Qué?

-Como Romeo y Julieta. –sonreí.

El sonrió de medio lado y acaricio mi mejilla, su tacto era cálido y suave, sentí como se me coloreaban las mejillas y el sonrió por eso. No sé cómo pero de pronto el presiono sus cálidos labios contra los míos, la sensación era nueva, y dificil de ignorar, nunca antes había sido besada, pero deje que mis instintos me guiaran, hice todo lo que pude para devolverle el beso, pero creo que mis esfuerzos por no hacerle notar que era nula en el tema no bastaron, Jacob sonrió en medio del beso y empezó a besarme con mas suavidad, mordiendo mi labio inferior, sacándome un suspiro y ayudándome a responder de la forma adecuada.

El beso fue tan lindo y mágico, pero tuvimos que separarnos pronto por la falta de aire, después de todo seguía siendo una semivampira, necesitaba respirar.

-Jacob –susurre llena de alegría cuando me apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Nessie –respondió el acariciando mi mejilla.

Unos pasos nos alertaron.

-¡Maldición¡ -dijo Jacob entre dientes soltándome –Vete, Renesmee.

-¿Qué?

-Son mis amigos –me explico –si saben que estas aquí, no duraran en matarte y yo no podre detenerlos, sigues siendo una vampira.

-Pero…-solloce.

-Mañana ven a esta misma hora –me susurro al oído –estaré esperándote. Te quiero.

Acaricio mis labios con los suyos en un roce casi inexistente y después me dejo ir, contuve un sollozo por apartarme de Jacob, y corrí en dirección al castillo de Volterra, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya todo estaba oscuro, solo esperaba que papá aun no hubiera llegado o que los demás (principalmente mi madre) no hubieran notado mi ausencia.

No tuve que preocuparme, apenas llegue unos minutos después de mi padre, me di una ducha rápida, por que mi ropa estaba un desastre y porque Jacob era un licántropo y su olor debió habérseme impregnado, no es que me quejara de su olor, porque yo no le veía nada de malo, pero mis padres y mis tíos y todos los vampiros siempre se quejaban de que el olor de los lobos era insoportable.

Ellos no debían saber que sin querer me había enamorado de un licántropo.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron con rapidez desde mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, ahora siempre me decían sobre los ataques a los licántropos, cuando antes ponían todo el empeño en ocultármelo, sobre todo mis padres, que eran muy sobre protectores conmigo.

Seguí viendo a Jake o sea Jacob desde el día en que lo conocí, todas las noches a hurtadillas salía del castillo sin que se percataran, los dos no las pasábamos viendo el cielo estrellado durante horas, hablando sobre nosotros y nuestras familias y besándonos obviamente, me había vuelto adicta a los labios de mi lobito, como le decía cariñosamente. Me la pasaba con él hasta casi el amanecer, a veces me dormía en sus brazos cuando estaba muy cansada, me despertaba siempre con el mirándome como si fuera lo más maravilloso que le hubiera ocurrido. Muy pocas eran las ves en las que él se dormía pero siempre disfrutaba verlo durmiendo, con aquella sonrisa tierna y relajado.

Cuando nos encontrábamos, no había Cullen ni Black, ni vampiros o licántropos, solo éramos Jacob y Renesmee, solo eso.

Por eso siempre andaba en las nubes casi todo el día, pensando el Jacob y contando los minutos para volverlo a ver.

Justo ese día había quedado con él en encontrarnos más temprano, pero mi padre me llamo al comedor y me arruino el plan, bueno, unos minutos esperaba que no le molestaran a Jacob.

-Familia –dijo mi padre con voz solemne, tenía una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, lo que significaba que algo andaba bien, demasiado bien en sus planes.

-¿Pasa algo, amor? –pregunto mamá con preocupación.

-Si –rio mi padre –pasa algo y es algo que nos beneficiara mucho.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto mi abuelo, Carlisle mirando a mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo el plan perfecto para acabar con los licántropos –nos anuncio con una ancha sonrisa –por fin ganaremos.

¿Acabar con los licántropos? No, no podía ser cierto. Simplemente esto era una pesadilla, me mordí el labio para reprimir mi quejido de angustia. No podía hablar, bueno, tampoco sabía que decir.

-Eso es fantástico –tía Rose fue la primera en reaccionar –al fin nos desharemos de esos chuchos.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan? –pregunto mi madre interesada.

Papá abrió la boca y comenzó a contar todo, pero yo no pude escuchar mucho, una parte de mi estaba desconectada de todo y la otra parte estaba pensando frenéticamente en Jacob.

-Perdónenme –dije levantándome cuando los demás comenzaron a felicitar a mi padre –me siento cansada, iré a dormir.

-Claro, cariño –me dijo mamá al instante con una dulce sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Renesmee –me dijo papá.

Sin esperar a que alguien hiciera un comentario más salí del comedor corriendo, pero no fui a mi cuarto, si no que fui al jardín, y sin que nadie me viera salí del castillo por la trampilla y fui al encuentro con Jacob.

-Hola, Nessie –me saludo como de costumbre con una seductora sonrisa.

-Jacob, Jake –solloce cuando finalmente llegue hasta donde estaba el, me lance a sus brazos y lo bese.

Me correspondió el beso, pero pude sentir su confusión antes mis lágrimas. Se separo de mí, y me paso su cálida mano por la mejilla con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto.

-Los van atacar –chille –mis padres van atacar hoy mismo su reino.

Jacob se quedo aturdido durante unos segundos, pero su rostro se oscureció, se mordió los labios sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Cómo? –pregunte.

-Al parecer encontraron una forma de acceder por debajo de la tierra, hoy a media noche, un ataque sorpresa.

-No puedo dejar que eso ocurra –soltó paseando de un lado para otro.

Me mordí el labio inferior con frustración, yo también estaba desesperada. De pronto el solo estaba abrazándome con fuerza, pase mis manos de forma torpe por su espalda.

-Todo saldrá bien –prometió en susurro.

Que quisiera yo más que creerle.

-Hablare con papá –musite –hablare con él, los convenceré de que no los ataquen.

-De todas maneras debo advertir a mi reino –me dijo –debemos estar preparados por si no te escucha.

-Sea como sea, espérame aquí en una hora –le dije besándolo nuevamente.

Asintió y se comenzó a correr con el cuerpo temblando, iba a transformarse en lobo, suspire y fui a casa, busque a papa, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con mamá y mis tíos, junto a otros vampiros armando estrategias y ataques.

-Papá –llame entrando al salón de juntas.

-Ahora no, Renesmee –me corto sin prestarme mucha atención –estamos ocupados.

-Es urgente –suplique.

-Ah, cariño –dijo tía Rose con tono meloso –ve a jugar un momento, después podemos hablar sobre lo que quieras.

¿Jugar?

-¡Ese el problema¡ -exclame con furia -¡Ya no soy una niña, incluso aunque les cueste aceptarlo¡

Todos se quedaron mirándome como si estuviera loca, normalmente yo siempre hacia lo que me decían, era la consentida, pero ellos no terminaban de aceptar que yo ya no estaba para juegos, era obvio que algún debía crecer, incluso aunque les costara creerlo.

-Cariño –llamo mamá levantándose del asiento de al lado de papá, donde él me miraba de forma reprobatoria –entiende, tenemos que seguir haciendo estrategias para el ataque al reino….

-Eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablarles –corte.

Mamá frunció el ceño. Tía Rose olisqueo el aire como si quisiera sentir algo diferente, pero sus ojos aun tenían cierto dolor por la forma en la que le grite.

-¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto tía Alice.

Trague saliva.

-Te escuchamos –dijo mi padre –ahora hablar, Renesmee.

-Yo…-musite –quiero que dejen ese plan de atacar el reino de los licántropos.

Todos fruncieron el ceño al unisonó.

-Los licántropos son nuestros más grandes enemigos –rugió papá –No sé de donde sacaste esa tonta idea de no atacarlos, esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando para desaparecerlo, hoy ganaremos.

-¡No quiero que haya guerras¡

-Renesmee –llamo mamá preocupada–cariño, no te preocupes. No iras.

-¡No estoy hablando de eso¡ -solloce –no quiero que los ataquen.

-No lo entiendes –dijo mi padre tratando de calmarse –eres muy joven para entender.

-No estoy de acuerdo con este ataque sorpresa –llore –es de cobardes.

-Renesmee –llamo mi abuela –entiende que no es algo que queramos, esto es así, los lobos son nuestros enemigos.

-Si nosotros no los matamos a ellos –intervino tío Jasper con rotundidad –ellos nos mataran a nosotros.

-¡Eso no pasara¡

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? –intervino tía Rose mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cuando sentí las miradas de todos no supe que decir, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar tenia de pronto a tía Rose y tía Alice a mi lado, las caras de ambas se ensombrecieron cuando me olisquearon. Debía tener impregnada el aroma de Jacob, en otras palabras apestaba para ellas.

-¡¿De dónde vienes?¡ -rugió tía Rose cogiéndome del brazo con mucha fuerza y casi tirándome al piso.

-De mi cuarto –mentí.

-No estabas allí cuando fui a buscarte –intervino tía Alice con frialdad –y se puede saber porque apestas a licántropo.

-Renesmee –mamá también se acerco, tío Jasper y tío Emment detenían a papá que quería acercarse a comprobar por el mismo si de verdad olía a licántropo.

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto mamá seria.

-Salí del castillo –respondí finalmente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Grito mamá – ¿tienes idea del peligro que hay afuera? Pudieron haberte matado, los lobos siempre pasean por fuera del castillo para ver si pueden matar a los vampiros que salen de aquí.

-¡No me han hecho nada¡

-¡¿Qué significa exactamente eso?¡

-¿Cómo saliste? –grito papá

-Por la trampilla –dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Cayo estaba allí, junto a Aro, Jane y Alec, los vampiros más fuertes de la guardia.

-No sabemos cómo descubrió esa trampilla, señor –dijo Jane con maldad –pero al parecer la princesa Renesmee esta viéndose con un licántropo, hoy Alec y yo la hemos visto de casualidad.

Me soltaron y se pusieron a gritarme un montón de cosas que apenas entendí, solo empecé a llorar, por la forma en la que gritaban y por qué había caído directo en la trampa de Cayo, si él me había hecho salir era para que los lobos me mataran, aunque no conto con que Jacob y yo imprimaríamos, y ahora usaba eso como excusa para solo aumentar la rabia de mi familia.

-¿Quién es? –exigió mi padre.

-¡No te lo diré¡

-Es Jacob Black –sonrió Cayo –el príncipe de los licántropos.

-Es hombre muerto –susurro mi padre con frialdad.

-¡NO¡ -grite –Cayo me hizo salir del castillo el día de mi cumpleaños, papá. Ahí lo conocí, pero él no me haría daño, Cayo lo hizo para que me mataran. Nunca ha estado de acuerdo contigo. ¡Seguro quiere quedarse con Volterra¡ ¡No los ataques¡ ¡Solo le darás lo que quiere a Cayo.¡

-¡Cállate¡ -papá avanzo con gesto amenazador.

Alzo la mano, y me prepare para la bofetada, pero nunca llego, mamá le había parado.

-Ella no tiene la culpa.

-Muy bien –gruño –pero Jacob Black ha firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-¡Los odio¡ -grite -¡los odio¡ ¡Nunca te perdonaré si le haces algo¡

-¿Por qué tanto interés en él? –grito Tía Rose.

-¡Por que lo amo¡ –grite y con toda la fuerza que aun tenia las hice a un lado y salí corriendo de allí, pude escuchar como mi padre ordenaba que fueran por mí, pero logre irme antes de que me atraparan.

-Jacob –dije cuando lo vi al lado del árbol donde siempre nos encontrábamos.

-Nessie –él se paro y me alzo para girarme en brazos.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí –le murmure al oído –papá esta enojadísimo, acaba de descubrir lo nuestro.

Asintió.

-Mi padre también –dijo con sequedad –vámonos, tenemos que huir lo más rápido, tu padre no se quedara tranquilo y el mío tampoco. No tardaran en buscarnos.

Me alce sobre las puntas de mis pies y rodee su cuello para besarlo.

-Te amo –le solté –eres lo que más amo en este mundo, incluso aunque nuestros reinos se odien.

-Te amo –me sonrío –nadie podrá separarnos, ni siquiera la muerte.

Tomados de la mano ambos empezamos a correr, no paso ni media hora cuando escuchamos en la lejanía la marcha de muchas personas, la búsqueda de nuestros respectivos padres había comenzado, ahora solo nos tocaba rogar a que no nos encontraran.

Pero fue en vano, un vampiro y un licántropo nos acorralaron antes de salir del la frontera de los dos reinos. Cayo me sonrió con maldad, al lobo gris gruñía con ansias de asesinar. Jacob peleo con el lobo y a la vez trato de protegerme de Cayo, trataba de pelear, pero no podía mucho, y al final para mi horror y dolor Cayo lastimo a Jacob.

-¡No¡ -grite tirándome a su lado.

El lobo gris gruño con furia al ver al príncipe de su reino salir lastimado, y se enfrento a Cayo, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos con más rapidez al ver lo pálido que estaba Jacob. La herida en el hombro lleno de veneno vampírico lo estaba matando.

-Ness-ie –susurro acariciándome la mejilla.

-Jake –llore –no…mueras….por….favor….

-Te…a-amo –dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¡NO¡ ¡NO¡

La daga que Jacob siempre llevaba estaba en el suelo, lo cogí casi sin darme cuenta de lo que hice, irónico, pensé que nuestro amor sería suficiente para que nuestros reinos se llevaran bien, pero al parecer no era así, Jacob acababa de morir por manos de uno de los míos. Todo esto me recordó a Romeo y Julieta, quería conocer el primer amor, ser capaz de amar de esa forma tan pasional y hermosa al mismo tiempo, pero quería que mi amor fuera eterno. Con Jacob muerto eso no podía ser.

Pero había un modo de reencontrarme con él.

-¡Renesmee, no¡ -escuche voces lejanas.

Las lagrimas apenas y me hicieron reconocer a mi familia que venía a nuestro encuentro. Sujete la daga con más fuerza en mis manos y con un último sollozo lo hundí en mi cuerpo.

"_Y que tu fino acero logre darme la muerte" –_recite al igual que Julieta lo hizo.

No fui consciente de mucho después de eso, solo sabía que estaba al lado de Jacob, y eso era lo único que importaba. Para siempre. Apenas y escuche los sollozos de mis padres y los demás pidiéndome perdón, pero eso ya no tenía caso. Escuche muchas cosas más, como el reclamo del padre de Jake por la muerte de su hijo, discusiones, y de lo último que supe fue que en medio de las lagrimas de mi familia fue que nuestro amor, como el de Romeo y Julieta, logro un acuerdo entre ambos reinos, nuestras muerte traería paz.

Sonreí.

Todo iría mejor para ellos, y yo ahora estaría con Jake, tal vez era mi último aliento de vida, pero esto era el comienzo de la eternidad junto a Jacob, para nuestro amor, así como Romeo y Julieta.

.

.

.

_**Hola ¡**_

_**Hmmm…no sé qué decir.**_

_**Pero primero que nada ¡Feliz Cumple Nessie Black 10¡ o ¡Feliz cumple Fran¡**_

_**Este one-shot (el primero que hago) va dedicado a ti por tus dieciocho años, espero que te guste, aunque yo no soy de hacer finales tristes, me pareció lo adecuado para un one-shot. Te quiero mucho amiguita, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado.**_

_**Y gracias a todos lo que lean esta historia.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


End file.
